


One Piece PETs: The Facts of Aging

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [92]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aging, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Facials, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina gets an unintentional scare from her mother.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Facts of Aging

**One Piece PETs: The Facts of Aging**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This magnificent series belongs to the equally magnificent Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:59 PM*****

 

   Everyone was just about ready to go to bed. A two year old Nico Kuina, who is wearing her _My Little Pony_ pajamas, was walking over to the bathhouse to brush her teeth before turning in for the night.

 

   Meanwhile, in the bathhouse, Robin, who is wearing wearing her Sylvester pajamas and a facial mask, is already finishing up on brushing her teeth. She spit out the toothpaste into the sink and then rinsed her mouth out with water from the faucet.

 

At that instant, Kuina entered the bathroom and when she saw Robin with her mask on...well, you can pretty much guess the outcome.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** " Kuina screamed, startling Robin to the point where she spits out the water in a comical spittake. " **A MONSTER~!!!!!** "

 

The poor Crane/Tiger Cub toddler ran out of the bathhouse, screaming and crying.

 

"Kuina, honey, no, it's Mama!" Robin cried, running after her daughter.

 

"Papa, papa!" Kuina cried as she ran to her father.

 

"What is it, Kuina?" Zoro asked.

 

"I saw a monster in the bathhouse!" Kuina answered, sniffling.

 

"A monster?" Zoro repeated.

 

At that moment, he saw Robin approaching and he didn't handle it well, either.

 

" **HOLY S***!!!!!** " he screamed, eye bugging out.

 

"Oh, screw you, Zoro!" Robin snapped.

 

"AAH!!!" Kuina screamed, hiding behind her father.

 

"Kuina! Wait!" Zoro spoke up. "I-I know it's looks...a little scary, but that's not a monster! It's your mother!"

 

"...It is?" Kuina asked, timidly.

 

"Yeah." Zoro answered.

 

Kuina peeked from behind the Tiger Man.

 

"Mama?"

 

"Yes, sweetheart, it's me." Robin spoke softly, kneeling down to Kuina's height.

 

"What is going on?" Hanako asked as he came in. "I'm just about ready to go to sleep and I hear--"

 

Robin turned to look at her son, and almost instantly, she got the same reaction.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Hanako cried.

 

"You, too, Hanako?" Robin questioned, sweatdropping.

 

"Hanako, that's your mother." Zoro explained.

 

"Seriously?!" Hanako asked.

 

"Yeah, seriously." Zoro answered.

 

"Why are you wearing that stuff on your face, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"This is something Mama wears to make herself look pretty in the morning." Robin answered.

 

"Really?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Mm-hmm." Robin hummed.

 

"But, why?" the Cub Child asked. "You already look pretty."

 

"Thank you, sweetie, but see, I'm getting older and my looks are fading." her mother explained.

 

"They are?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yes, Kuina." Robin nodded. "It's one of the facts of aging."

 

(A/N: Title drop~.)

 

"Aging?" Kuina repeated.

 

"Yes, everyone ages." the Crane Woman told her. "You see my hair? It used to be all shiny and black...but now it's starting to gray a little."

 

Kuina looked closer at Robin's hair and she did indeed see tiny gray locks of hair.

 

"Can't you just pull them out?" Kuina asked.

 

"I can't," Robin answered. "If I do, five more grow in their place. It's...a bit hard to accept, but it's an inevitability."

 

"She's right, Kuina," Zoro agreed. "and look at my hair!"

 

   Kuina took a closer look at Zoro's hair and she could see his own hair turning gray. Another thing, his once emerald green hair had turned more of a pine green.

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" the Cub Child gasped.

 

"Whether you know it or not, little sis," Hanako began, "I'm actually aging too."

 

As he said this, Kuina could hear Hanako's voice rising and falling in pitch at some points.

 

"Your voice sounds funny," she spoke up. "how are you doing that, big brother?"

 

"Oh, my voice is cracking," Hanako answered. "I can't help it. It's part of growing up."

 

"...Will my voice start sounding like that?" Kuina asked.

 

"It's possible," Hanako answered. "I think it's different for other people."

 

"Oh." said Kuina.

 

"And before you know it, Kuina," Robin started, "you're gonna start getting taller."

 

"Will I be as tall as you, Mama?" the Cub Child asked.

 

"Of course!" Robin answered.

 

Kuina's eyes lit up as she smiled.

 

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Now...how about you go back to bed, honey?" she asked. "It's way passed your bedtime."

 

"But, I haven't brushed my teeth, yet." answered Kuina.

 

"Ah, yes," Robin noted. "Well, do that, and then go to bed."

 

"Yes, Mama." Kuina nodded as she went back to the bathhouse.

 

   Robin smiled and chuckled as she left. So, Kuina brushed her teeth and went straight to bed. Afterwards, Robin came by to tuck Kuina in. And she was no longer wearing her makeup.

 

"Goodnight, Kuina."

 

"Goodnight, Mama."

 

Robin kissed Kuina's forehead and walked out, turning on the nightlight as she did.

 

"Sweet dreams."

 

Kuina happily fell asleep and Robin left, soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea suddenly popped into my head one day. XD
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so horrid. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Was gonna post this in November, but thanks to my soon-to-be-ex-therapist, my schedule was thrown out of whack. XC
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
